destiny of the heavens Ayanami Teito
by rheaficaeinsel
Summary: I can not make a summary, but this is the story of Teito client, which is actually the heir Raphail of eye as well,


teito are descendants raggs? ouka activate teito raphail and began to attack, regardless of the surrounding  
"Reales lv 10, you are the enemies of my master" said calmly rhapail  
Teito escape on their own and then he also uses the power of the risen Mikhail (* Notify event is still on the older bashgrug)  
"You can never defeat me raphail from the very beginning until now, did you know you will never rise as long as you do not find a real master" teito smile and be so calm.  
"The real master...? Basis insects do you know what you just said to me? Master Mikhail damn?" raphail teito look so angry when I talk about the master ..  
"True, true master raphail, go back to the master, and arise from a long sleep you one of the archangels, O," cried the raphail teito  
raphail active power suddenly stopped attacking and reacting with a throbbing left hand teito, then disappeared from raphail ouka hands and into the hands of the left teito ...  
"Level 10 ... level 50 ... level70 ... level100 ..."  
It was a perfect perfect forces and rose, right two angels of the legendary Mikhail raphail of eye and eye now risen in a body

why can? what happened why did not attack raphail teito whether because ouka fainting. bashbrug emperor was furious when he saw that the heir can not beat ouka raggs ..  
teito disappear along with it new strength he raised.

"Unlucky me sick, it's somehow my body, I feel weird" groaned teito running staggered  
"Master you okay? Do because I get into the body by force?" rahpail whisper  
"I do not think it's not that raphail, you take it, I'll be fine as long as you and Mikhail with me" smile teito

2 hours later ...  
"Argh ... what happened to my hair," cried the wake teito after collapsing in the city, ah he remembered after he talked to him fainted raphail with fatigue and weight on his body, but this figure is very similar to a girl?  
"Master ... Master .. you look really pretty with brown hair and curls it lengthwise tang" whispered Mikhail and raphail  
"This weird you know?, How do I have to help Frau and the other, it's true that the most important"

"Mikhail, raphail I need your strength, I'll meet someone at the fort hosbrug"  
"I understand ... my master" said Michael and Raphael.

"I understand ... my master" said Michael and Raphael

Clean and beautiful white wings growing on his back and carried her body teito flying towards the castle Barsburg

"Hmm ... he's coming" grinned Ayanami  
"Nee nee .. Aya-tan .. what did you say?" Hyuuga looked puzzled, "what does that mean he's coming? Who is he referring to?" Hyuuga in wonder, as well as other members of the black hawk who seemed confused by greeting their superiors.

Praaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!

Sound of broken glass castle Barsburg generals office, and the attitude of the members of the black hawk alert, also Ayanami is so shocked by the attack can not be felt where it came from. and the smile of a person standing in front of them with long brown hair and curls, which is not very white skin and emerald eyes are clear, with 6 wings on his back, as if the views of members of the black hawk is so fascinated with his appearance, except that their superiors looks unbelievably surprised by his presence.

"Hmmm ... makes you seem surprised me coming Ayanami" smiling angel.  
"No way, shape it ... he is ... why?" Ayanami still looked stunned.

The members of the black hawk silent with a thousand questions in their mind, who is actually an angel that looks very similar to teito Klien that are before them.

"Ah .. what if you tell your men to liberate Fest, Proof, and Zehel, Ayanami" angel, then broke the silence that lasted not so long in the room.

"Aya-tan-so why do these same Tenshi-know that you're locking them up"  
asked Hyuuga who looks so curious, "and he's very similar to the Teito Klien" then konatsu connect its major question that.  
"It does not need to ask Hyuuga-san, and konatsu-san, because I was sure I know everything is done Ayanami" teito smiled calmly.  
"WHAT?..." simultaneously members of the black hawk surprised.  
While still surprised though Ayanami showed no expression on his face.  
"I have some business with Ayanami, if you agree, ah i forgot to tell you, forever you will not get this body, because Raphail has entered into me, instead of six seals that had been destroyed" teito smile.  
"So ... all right" with a cunning grin Ayanami, who knows what he would do in the next Teito Klien

To be continued...


End file.
